Tal vez si somos destinados
by Sumire crazzy Murasaki
Summary: Ahora de nuevo la nieve cae, el frío cala hasta los huesos impidiendo que el calor se propague, su cuerpo se enfriaba no precisamente por el clima, las sombras del pasado, la duda, todo volvía a arremolinarse en su mente. La soledad lo recubría como un manto, uno que lo acompañaba por siempre... ONE SHOT


**Hola bienvenidos a esta nueva historia :3**

Incursionando en el mundo de este Fandom. Y bueno recordándoles que los personajes no me pertenecen son parte del fabuloso mundo de **YURI! ON ICE** y su bella autora **Mitsur** **ō** **Kubo.**

La pareja que veremos es **YURIxVICTOR,** , un one shot… una cosa rara supongo

Escribí esto escuchando –" _ **Destinados"**_ \- Alex Ubago

 **Sin más por el momento los dejo leer.**

 **Tal vez si somos destinados.**

 _"…I was a fool for thinking_  
 _I could finally meet my idol_  
 _on the same playing field..."_

La ciudad se encontraba llena de vida, miles de parejas caminaban por las calles tomadas de las manos disfrutando de tan bella velada, la luna brilla en todo su esplendor mientras las estrellas le secundaban en el amplio firmamento.

La alegría de la sociedad, es una sensación insoportable, enferma, todo el mundo es visible, mientras que un alma se pierde entres las sombras del ser invisible. Las luces son cegadoras, fastidiosas.

Un camino sin rumbo puede ser no exacto, es solo un camino.

En las televisoras, pasaban las noticias de las últimas fechas, el Grand Prix de patinaje había terminado. Se hacía una remembranza de los patinadores, sus triunfos y fracasos, recordando a cada uno el motivo por el cual habían competido.

Pasó las vitrinas rápidamente, no era necesario que terceras personas le recordaran el por qué quería ganar el oro.

Los recuerdos del pasado, regresaban a su mente, atormentándolo.

El sentimiento y sensación de soledad lo invaden, no quieren dejarlo salir, lo hunden en su propia miseria.

-¿Soy un tonto?, no debería de ser tan egoísta- sonrío amargamente, los recuerdos de sus fracasos en las competencias pasadas aún lo invadían.

Él es su propio obstáculo.

Las palabras de su compañero Yuri lo acorralaban, le vendan los ojos, se estaba volviendo ciego.

Ahora en los televisores pasaban las metas que tenían los competidores, lo que deseaban mostrar al mundo. Sus palabras lo golpearon –"Quiero mostrarle al mundo lo que es el Amor-"

-¿Amor, He? ¿Qué es el amor?- las lágrimas se comenzaron a aglomerarse en sus ojos, escociendo, lastimando, como cuchillas que amenazaban con cortar internamente si no las dejaba salir. Ardían y dolían, _Lo peor, es que_ no era dolor físico, era emocional.

–Nunca he conocido el amor, no sé que es sentirlo, disfrutarlo, no sé qué es el estar con alguien a quien dices amar, no conozco ese sentimiento, esa sensación, no sé nada del tema- se detuvo frente a otro aparador, ahora pasaban música; la música con la que había competido cada uno de ellos, en una forma de remix, mostrando partes de los programas libres en la ronda final.

No comprendía aquel sentimiento que estaba en su pecho, el cual día con día crecía más, anidándose cual ave en época de otoño, su corazón latía, pero lastimaba, como si de una bella rosa que hiere a su atacante con las espinas de su tallo se tratase, enterrándose hasta hacerle sangrar.

-Eros…- suspiró frente al cristal, ahora se admiraba en él, no comprendía lo que estaba haciendo. Miró su reloj, sintiendo el frío su en interior y recordó, una alegría ante sus fracasos, una luz en el final del túnel de su soledad.

"La esperanza es lo que muere al final."

' _-Yuri, no te encierres en tu cuarto, ayúdame a palear la nieve- pedía su madre al otro de la puerta. Mientras que un joven de veintitrés años, se iba despertando, adormilado, tomó sus lentes, y se asomó por la ventana._

 _-¿Nieve?- más despierto abrió su ventana percatándose que todo el paisaje estaba decorado por un bello manto blanco, el cielo se encontraba un poco nublado pero no por eso se perdía su belleza._

– _¡Vaya! Y ¿Esto? Si ya estamos en abril. ¿Qué dicen las noticias?- regresó su vista al interior de su cuarto, tomó su celular que estaba a lado de la almohada y rápidamente recordó abruptamente que estaba apagado._

 _-¡Ah! Es cierto había apagado el celular para no recibir llamadas.-encendió el móvil, para así poder ver el pronóstico del clima y ver cómo serían las próximas fechas._

 _Pasados unos minutos, después de arreglarse lo más apropiadamente y ver qué era lo que las noticias comentaban, salió de su cuarto; fue directamente al cuarto donde guardaban las escobas, palas, cubetas y demás herramientas que usaban en el trabajo día con día. Tomó una de las palas más cercanas y se encamino a la entrada principal del onsen._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta, el sonido de un ladrido lo sorprendió, encontrándose con un perro caniche, muy animado y alegre de pelaje café muy esponjoso. – ¿Vicchan?- preguntó con sorpresa; el mencionado, de estar tranquilamente sentado, se lanzó al joven de un solo salto, tumbándolo en la entrada- ¡No!- el adorable perro, se quedó encima de él, lamiéndole la cara y parte del cuello._

 _Miraba sorprendido a ese tierno animal- No, es mucho más grande que Vicchan- el perro comenzó a hacer señales de que quería jugar, llevando una de sus patas al pecho del joven y moviéndola como si cavara algo._

 _Se quedó viendo al perro por unos instantes, encontrando un cierto parecido al perro de cierto famoso patinador-¿No me digas que es…? No, no es posible.- pensaba mientras observaba al animal tratando de saciar sus dudas._

 _-Yuri, ¿No es igualito a Vicchan?- una voz masculina lo sacó de sus pensamientos, haciendo que moviera su cabeza en la dirección de dónde provenía. –Llegó con un huésped extranjero bastante apuesto. Está en las aguas termales ahora- sorprendido por lo último que comento aquella voz, sus lentes se desacomodaron, se dio la vuelta como pudo en el suelo, retirando al perro de encima, primero arrastrándose y luego se levantándose del piso- ¿Yuri?- lo llamaban, pero comenzó a correr dentro del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo._

 _-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó la voz mientras junto con el perro, veía cómo corría y chocaba con las cosas que se encontraban a su paso, las cuales por su carrera no lograba esquivar, obteniendo como resultado solamente tropezar y tirar._

 _Recorrió los pasillos de su casa en tiempo record, pasando por cada cuarto de baño, individual y colectivo. Corrió directamente a esa zona de los baños al aire libre, su cuerpo se estaba agotando, había pasado mucho desde que regresó a casa y su fracaso sólo lo hundió en una gran depresión._

 _Debería de volver a hacer ejercicio para recuperar resistencia. Sus piernas ahora le pesaban, su cuerpo le pasaba la factura.._

 _Mientras en las aguas termales, un hombre de piel blanca, forma esbelta y bien trabajada, músculos marcados, cabello plata corto y ojos azules cual superficie de mar, se acariciaba por toda la extensión de uno de sus brazos, seduciendo con el movimiento, el vapor emanaba del agua y de su cuerpo dándole imagen de un ser divino, muy alejado de la mortalidad… Hermoso._

 _Cuando llegó al área de las aguas, el vapor nubló sus anteojos, ya no podía ver, sin embargo, el frío ahora le ayudaba, en las aguas termales, lo miró, estando allí sentado, de un momento a otro atento a todos sus movimientos._

 _-Vi… Víctor, ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el joven aun sorprendido de lo que estaba frente a él. El mayor se levantó de su comodidad, dejando ver la perfección de su cuerpo, mientras las gotas de agua le resbalaban lentamente, enmarcando, dándole más majestuosidad a su perfecto cuerpo desnudo._

 _Ante la pregunta sólo pudo hacer un movimiento con el brazo, estirándolo en dirección a Yuri, que aún estaba de pie en la entrada._

 _Sus facciones se tornaron seductoras, sus movimientos lentos pero atrayentes, finalmente su voz en un tono encantador y suave respondió.- Yuri, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final- seguro de sus palabras le guiñó un ojo, dándole un toque más carismático, encantador._

 _Yuri no podía decir ni una palabra, se encontraba embelesado, tanto por su figura como por su presencia, su mayor ídolo, la persona que más admira en todo el mundo se encontraba frente de él._

 _Después de unos instantes su mente reaccionó y logrando únicamente articular una sola sílaba- ¿EH?- la cual resonó por todo el lugar.'_

Ese es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tenía en su mente, ahora tan lejanos y distantes, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese bello acontecimiento, donde la obscuridad dejó de absorberlo, donde dejaron que la luz de un nuevo ideal le indicará un nuevo camino.

Ahora de nuevo la nieve cae, el frío cala hasta los huesos impidiendo que el calor se propague, su cuerpo se enfriaba no precisamente por el clima, las sombras del pasado, la duda, todo volvía a arremolinarse en su mente. La soledad lo recubría como un manto, uno que lo acompañaba por siempre.

Dio un largo suspiro y siguió con su camino, ya no pasaban nada relacionado con el Grand Prix en las televisoras, su mente se nublaba parcialmente, caminaba sin sentido y su mirada había perdido el brillo.

Todo el cuerpo le dolía, de un momento a otro se sentía agotado, sus ojos se sentían arenosos, pero no quería tallarlos, sus lentes yacían colgados en su chamarra, las personas pasaban a su alrededor con sus voces alegres y agudas, nadie lo notaba, nadie lo veía, en ese momento se sentía invisible, se sentía capaz de poder desaparecer, nadie lo notaría, nadie lo extrañaría.

Tal vez es lo que necesitaba, desaparecer, tener un nuevo comienzo donde nadie supiera de su existencia, donde esos errores no lo atormentaran por completo.

A la distancia se podía ver un puente, un cruce más bien, vacío, su cuerpo recuperó una parte de las energías que creía perdidas, un calor comenzó a recorrer e invadir todo su cuerpo.

Observó a la lejanía, nadie pasaba, ese era el momento, su cuerpo clamó liberar todas esas emociones, emprendió una carrera, su rival era su yo del pasado, le llevaba bastante ventaja, trataba y trataba de poder alcanzarlo y rebasarlo, entonces su motivación decayó.

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer, se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos del cruce, pudo ver la bajada que se generaba, los escalones perdiéndose entre la nieve y la obscuridad.

El cansancio de la vida podía más que sus ganas de continuar. Una voz en su mente lo animaba, le mostraba algunos momentos que ha vivido desde que tiene a Víctor como entrenador.

Desde que lo ayudó a bajar de peso y comenzó con el entrenamiento para las competencias, las cuales comenzaría desde algunas cosas básico. El manto de la soledad y la duda se desvanecían lentamente, de nuevo, su cuerpo ya no pesaba, su mente se despejó, esa luz cegadora lo invadía, ese calor llenó cada rincón de su cuerpo, lo guiaba.

Pudo ver como su "Yo" del pasado quedó atrás, no le pudo seguir el ritmo, ha cambiado mucho desde que era ese joven regordete, a el atlético y atractivo que es ahora, nunca estuvo solo, siempre estuvo su familia, sus amigos, su entrenador, hasta su rival ha estado con él apoyándolo de manera indirectamente agresiva.

Las lágrimas caen y ya no son filosas, al contrario, parecen entender lo que está pasando y se hacen pasar por tibias caricias, limpiando su rostro de la pena y duda que lo había invadido momentos atrás.

Siguió corriendo por ese camino, el cruce estaba cerca, pudo ver con claridad el fondo, aumentando la velocidad antes de llegar a los escalones y de un salto se dejó caer, aterrizando sobre la blanda nieve, rodando plácidamente sobre ella, dejándose acariciar suavemente.

Quedando boca arriba, árboles lo rodearon, la luz de las calles alumbraba la tétrica bajada. Era solo un toque, pero que alcanzaba a vislumbrar todo alrededor.

Miró el cielo lleno de nubes grises y a las ramas de los árboles, ambos cargados de nieve, en cualquier momento comenzarían a caer y cubrirían a un más con su manto el paisaje. Siguió llorando, pero ya no por pena, ni de dolor, ahora lloraba de alegría, había dado un gran paseo por sus miedos e inseguridades.

-Qué ¿Qué es eros?- río mientras las lágrimas siguieron cayendo,- ¿Qué nunca he conocido el amor?, ¿Qué no sé qué es sentirlo, el disfrutarlo?,¿Qué no sé qué es el estar con alguien a quien dices amar?- se tomó del vientre, su expresión se tornó algo más maníaco, pareciese que había perdido el control, pero aún se mantenía levemente cuerdo para responderse sus propias preguntas. -Claro que conozco ese sentimiento, sé que es esa sensación, lo estoy viviendo en este momento, lo estoy sintiendo justo ahora, después de tanto…-

Las sombras regresaron, deseando devorarlo, él aún estaba en el suelo, parecía estar servido en bandeja de plata, su mente le jugaba sucio, mostrándole todos sus errores, tanto de sus acciones como de sus decisiones.

Una voz resonó dentro de él de manera agresiva '-Egoísta, él no es tuyo, él le pertenece al mundo. ¡Egoísta!- de nuevo cayó en picada en las sombras, sus sombras.

-¿Yuri?- su letanía fue cortada por una delicada voz masculina, se escuchaba preocupada, dirigió su mirada lentamente al lugar de donde provino el sonido. De nuevo esa luz cegadora y deslumbrante, de nuevo es el sacándolo de su pensamientos, desequilibrando su ser, reestructurando todo a su alrededor.

-¡Ah!... Víctor… ¡Hola!- saludó casual, su voz aún se entrecortaba, su rostro se veía demacrado, el frío no le ayudó en nada. Unos pequeños cortes se extendían en su rostro.

-¿Hola?-cuestiono el albino, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba la duda y se acercaba al azabache- Dime ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?- se arrodilló a su lado, le preocupaba un poco la forma en la que lo encontró.

Yuri rápidamente se incorporó, quedando sentado, sus mejillas retomaron su color, subiendo a un ligero rosa, lo pillaron en un momento incómodo, inmaduro.- En realidad nada, solo quería sentir la nieve, tiene mucho tiempo que no hacía algo así.- terminó con una ligera risa, tímida.-Y ¿Tú qué haces aquí?- bajo la mirada ya que el contrario había visto su cara con mucho detenimiento analizando las facciones del azabache.

\- Tardaste en llegar y vine a buscarte- soltó el mayor, mientras se sentaba a su lado.- ¿Has estado llorando?- preguntó de golpe, llevando su vista al puente que se encontraba frente a él. Sorprendiendo notablemente a Yuri, los recuerdos inundaron rápidamente su mente, en un mar de caos en su interior.

El silencio se hizo presente por unos instantes.

-No…- respondió Yuri rompiendo el silencio, su voz sonó molesta y apagada.

-Tienes la cara manchada, los ojos se te han hinchado y están por ponerse rojos, ¿Acaso paso algo?- ahora su mirada se dirigió al castaño, su cuerpo se ha puesto rígido, parece temblar de la contención emocional que está haciendo. Sus ojos se apartaron hacia abajo, como si la nieve fuera lo más emocionante, pero no hubo brillo en ellos, ni ilusiones, no había nada.

-No pasó nada, no te preocupes- se giró, no quería que viera que las sombras aún se arrastraba y que luchaban por llevarlo, alejarlo de esa bella y brillante luz.

-Yuri, soy tu entrenador y tu pareja, ¿No crees que merezco saber qué es lo que le pasa a Моя талантливая свинья(1) Мой драгоценный пара(2)?- llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de este buscando darle un poco de confianza. Le dolía.

-No es eso, es solo… que… no es nada, en verdad Victor, no te preocupes.- de donde pudo sacó una sonrisa, las sombras ganaron, se había por fin ahogado en la obscuridad. Alejándose de esa luz.

–'No eres merecedor de tan encantadora luz, déjalo ir, no seas egoísta, él le pertenece al mundo, él nació para pertenecer al mundo, no seas egoísta'- la voz de nuevo resonó, aquel manto frío lo abrazó y no pudo encontrar consuelo.

-¡YURI! No hagas esto….- lo sintió, quería devolverle calidez, quería verlo sonreír de nuevo, las sombras se veían amenazadas a la entrada de cueva, la luz buscaban llenar el profundo espacio con su potencia y brillo, perdiéndose entre el eco de ese espacio.

Lo zarandeó, dolía no encontrar al alegre chico que lo cautivó y enamoró con sus pasos, con su rutina interpretando historias y emociones mejor que una película, el que le dio sentido a las palabras Life and Love. Las dos L's que buscaba.

El silencio volvió a reinar, la noche estaba cayendo, las luces del parque comenzaban a tener mayor intensidad, pero esta no llegaba a ellos, ambos perdidos entre las sombras, eran abrazados, se dejaban llevar.

-Yuri…- lo llamó, rompiendo el silencio, su voz era suave, triste, nostálgica- ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? ¿Cuando llegue a Hasetsu y te dije que sería tu entrenador?- dirigió su mirada al negro y nublado firmamento.- ¿Recuerdas que no podíamos estar juntos, siempre había una distancia considerable separándonos?- en sus ojos se comenzaban a aglomerar las lágrimas.

-Sí, aún lo recuerdo, era un poco incómodo- su mirada y atención ahora le pertenecían al ruso, no lo veía brillar, no le lastimaba su presencia, ambos estaban a obscuras, perdidos.

-Te diré un secreto, me siento feliz de que ahora podamos estar a esta distancia, me alegra haber podido romper las barreras- libero un suspiro dirigiendo su mirada al cielo- fue algo que nos costó trabajo a ambos, pero juntos logramos romperla, juntos pudimos llegar hasta aquí- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, volvió a brillar. Volvió a ser esa luz que lo guiaba para salir de las sombras.

-Sí, supongo que el conocernos, nos ha traído a este punto, donde podemos decirnos las cosas sin miedo…- su corazón se aceleró, su mente comenzó a trabajar, todo lo que había pasado hasta ese momento, desde que salió del bello cuarto de hotel donde estaban hospedados, todos sus pensamientos cobraban forma.

-'Miedo, eso, sentimos miedo, no importa cuánto tiempo pase o que experiencias tengamos, el miedo es el que nos gobierna, nos guía y detiene. Miedo, eso es lo que siento en este momento'- admitía el azabache mientras sus pensamientos se veían iluminados, era la respuesta que llevaba buscando desde hace un buen tiempo, llevándolo al punto de recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

Los triunfos y fracasos, los bellos y malos momentos, todos ellos volvían a su mente cual película, en todos, ambos eran nuevos, estaban experimentando cosas nuevas, ambos en un mismo momento, diferentes sensaciones y acciones, pero siempre juntos apoyándose.

Cuando logro hacer ese salto sin caer en el hielo, sorprendiendo a todos ese día, cuando por primera vez, las barreras de la distancia fueron destruidas, cuando fue sorprendido al ser besado, donde un sinfín de emociones eran depositadas sin la necesidad de palabras, donde todo lo expresaba ese beso y la calidez que el contrario emanaba.

El momento donde le pidió que el ruso regresara a Hasetsu porque su mascota estaba en peligro, viendo el dolor de tener que separarse de él, consciente de que no estaría cerca en la competencia apoyándolo.

Cuando en el regreso a casa, después de haber quedado en una mala posición, encontrarlo en el aeropuerto, esperando, perdido en sus pensamientos.

El correr a sus brazos y sentir su calor, sentirse completo una vez más, hacer un voto casi matrimonial de mutua compañía por siempre.

Cuando hicieron el intercambio de anillos en el Templo de la Sagrada Familia en Barcelona; en ese punto, cuando de manera indirecta declaró sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Al estar reunidos con los demás competidores, aceptar que eran anillos de compromiso, una promesa silenciosa.

Vio su mano, aún portaba el brillante objeto, vio la mano del ruso, él aún conservaba su anillo. La promesa que se hizo en silencio. El ganaría sin duda en las próximas competencias, pues ese fue el trato. Ambos volvieran a estar juntos en una misma pista, como compañeros y como rivales.

Las sombras dejaron de propagarse, deseaba ser envuelto en esa luz cálida que desprendía su compañero. Le miró atentamente, serio, recorría con su mirada al contrario, buscando una respuesta, reafirmando lo que ya sabía, lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos por esa persona.

Reconocía que la distancia pudo haber sido un obstáculo, pero ahora era lo que menos existía entre ellos, ya no había barreras, no había miedos, solo necesitaban decirse las cosas, seguir creando esa confianza silenciosa, que solo las acciones daban a entender.

Respiro profundamente, liberando el aire de sus pulmones, en un suspiro. Su mente estaba siendo liberada de esos pensamientos que eran tan nocivos, desde el primer momento en que comenzaron a entrenar, desde que compartieron la pista. Él ya había disipado todas sus dudas.

Estaba seguro de que las experiencias pasadas le habían enseñado. Estaba completamente seguro de que ya no existían rasgos de dudas con lo que había estado haciendo. Desde ese momento, él ya trabajaba en sus propios miedos, en sus sombras. Alejando día con día esa sensación de soledad, ese frío que invadía su interior congelando todo a su paso hasta llegar a su corazón, volviéndolo solamente un muñeco.

-Víctor- llamó a su entrenador, su tono era serio, pero infantil, más preocupado que nada. Sin querer había llevado a su mundo de sombras a la persona que más luz le daba a su vida. Llevo unas de sus manos al rostro de Víctor, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba.

-¿Yuri?- sorprendido, por el acto, tomó la mano de su pareja que estaba posada en su mejilla, era fría, cuál hielo, busco indicios de hipotermia en él, estaba de color normal, piel blanca cual leche, suave como tela de seda.

-Víctor, he llegado a una conclusión.- sin quitar su mano del rostro contrario, manteniendo su mirada fija en sus ojos, mostró determinación, de nuevo una brillante luz comenzaba a resaltar los rasgos del japonés, opacando los del ruso.

-Me he dado cuenta que no he hecho las cosas bien, que no he sido sincero sobre cuáles son mis miedos, pero sabes, he decidido no pensar y solo abrir las ventanas de mi corazón y dejar entrar el viento.-

-Yuri…- el ruso acumulaba lágrimas, se estaba dando cuenta de lo que el castaño tenía en su mente desde hacía un buen rato, le estaba revelando una parte más de su ser, se estaba mostrando tal cual era y se sentía en ese momento.

-Víctor… me enseñaste a entender que para encontrar el norte a veces hay que ir hacia el sur, y que si puedo amar alguien, es alguien como tú, las respuestas que siempre buscaba se escondían en el fondo de mi alma... y tú me guiaste a entenderlo.- su voz se estaba suavizando, revelando un ligero tono de vergüenza. Ocultando entre líneas sus verdaderas palabras.

La nieve caía a su alrededor, sumergiendo sus cuerpos, mezclándolos en el paisaje, el manto de la noche los cubría, las luces artificiales los iluminaba, ya no había personas a su alrededor. Solo eran ellos y el silencio del lugar.

-Pero sabes, quiero confesarte algo, tuve que hacer un largo viaje a mi interior y lo que entendí es que tú y yo estamos destinados, para que pase algo- bajo su mirada, el rojo seguía dando vida a su rostro.

-Yo no quería forzar la situación, tampoco quería ser alguien que no soy, pero de algo estoy seguro, en este momento me siento confiado, para dar ese paso…- regresó su vista al ruso, mostrando determinación, no había rastro de dudas ni de mentiras en sus palabras.

-Yuri… Yo- el ruso estaba conmovido por sus palabras, pero fue callado antes de poder corresponder el sentimiento que le estaban transmitiendo.

-Espera, aun no termino. De todo lo que vi y sentí, decidí, empezar a construir los cimientos de mi vida y quiero que sea con tus besos, tus caricias, tu presencia y de esa manera poder perderme en ese sueño.- tomó las manos contrarias, quería dar a conocer lo que estuvo aprendiendo, de la convivencia que tenían, de los buenos y malos momentos que han vivido.

-Y bueno Víctor, sin más, dejaré que el temor se quede atrás y que la voz que hay en mi corazón, sea la voz que hoy obedezca.- se acercó al rostro de Víctor el cual estaba lleno de lágrimas, las emociones inundaban su interior, una a una peleando por ser la ganadora.

Se dejó hacer por las manos japonesas que lo trataban cual frágil cristal, que lo tocaban con una delicadeza que le hacía sentirse un pétalo de rosa siendo gentilmente levantado por el viento.

El silencio volvió a reinar, ambos viéndose fijamente a los ojos, frente con frente y con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Las sombras ya no eran impedimento, los miedos ya no estaban en su camino, había entendido que las batallas más importantes no se luchan en soledad, aprendió a conocer la palabra compañerismo, a darle un propio significado, a saber pedir ayuda cuando ya no pudiera tener el control sobre lo que lo molestara.

Eso y más le había enseñado el ruso, durante ese tiempo hasta el final del Grand Prix, nunca le dejó de enseñar, de mostrarle lo que es cargar un peso entre dos, lo que el amor significa, como se sentía, dar amor y ser amado. Víctor se había convertido en su final y principio. Derrumbando muros que por tanto tiempo se esmeró en construir, desbalanceado todo a su alrededor.

-Te amo.- rompió el silencio el mayor, dejándose llevar de una vez por todas por las emociones que se estaban acumulando en su pecho, invadiendo cada una de sus células. Impulsado por lo que sentía, se lanzó hacia Yuri, y abrazándolo por el cuello, lo derrumbó sobre la nieve, juntando torpe y apasionadamente sus labios, entregándose a un cálido beso.

" _El miedo es natural en el prudente,  
y el saberlo vencer es ser valiente."_ _(3)_

Sumiré Crazzy Murasaki

1\. Моя талантливая свинья: Moya talantlivaya svin'ya: Mi talentoso cerdo.

2\. Мой драгоценный пара: Moy dragotsennyy para: Mi preciosa pareja.

3\. Alonso de Ercilla y Zúñiga (1533-1594) Escritor español.

 _Gracias por leer espero les haya agrado, jejeje y de ante mano me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía y de redacción (si es que por ahí hay alguna. Esto esta Beteado…. \\\\(*u*)/ Gracias a mi bella beta, loca por ciel jejejeje y por su paciencia al revisar esto)._

 _P.D. Acepto quejas sugerencias, comentarios, vacío existencial, sonido del silencio ok no ese no pero si acepto RW… son el motor de cada actualización….. literal…. Ustedes son mi motor….._

 _ **Gracias por leer!  
Saluditos!**_


End file.
